


Happy New Year Baby

by PrentissPoppet



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom lou, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbians, New Year's Kiss, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrentissPoppet/pseuds/PrentissPoppet
Summary: Lou and Debbie welcome in the new year together.
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Happy New Year Baby

For the last few years on New Year's Eve, Debbie and Lou had decided to throw a party and had invited all the girls to celebrate with them. It usually involved a lot of champagne and shots. This year was slightly different than usual because they had decided to spend New Year's Eve in Lou's loft, alone.

For the majority of the day they had watched movies and stayed in bed to cuddle with Debbie either against Lou's side, arms wrapped snuggly around her waist or with her head on Lou's lap like a pillow. Lou had been checking the time throughout the day and when she noticed it had reached 10pm she ran a hand through Debbie's hair which at this moment in time was resting on her chest with Debbie's arms securely around her waist. Lou bent down to whisper against Debbie's ear softly. "Can you be a good girl for me and get me a glass of water with ice please?"

Debbie groaned but nodded. Lou however, wasn't happy with that response. She reached to the back of Debbie's head and grabbed a handful of hair at the roots to tilt Debbie's head so that she could make eye contact with Lou and Debbie let out a gasp in response to the dull pain and direct eye contact all at once. 

"Debs, first warning. Use your words like the good girl I know you can be. You have three warnings and then you're going over my knees. So I'll ask you again, can you get me a glass of water with ice please Princess?" Lou’s voice came out in a low growl and it made her sound even more intimidating than she had anticipated.

"Yes Daddy". Lou loosened her grip on Debbie's hair but still held a firm enough group that Debbie was still forced to make eye contact.

"Good girl Debs. When you get back I want you on your knees and waiting for me to use you. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy". Debbie tried to nod but Lou’s grip didn’t allow room for movement.

"Off you go then baby". Lou let go of Debbie's hair completely before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead and helping Debbie stand up.

—————

When Debbie came back, she placed the glass of water on the night stand on Lou's side of the bed and kneeled facing Lou in front of the bedroom door with her head bowed down and hands resting on her thighs. Lou stood and slowly walked around her girlfriend in circles to tease her. 

Finally, she crouched in front of Debbie and with a light grip on her chin, she brought Debbie's face up to make eye contact with her. "Good girl Debbie. Before we go any further I'd like to know your colour please".

"Green Daddy". Lou was pleased with her response and she left a gentle kiss on Debbie's lips. She pulled back and cupped Debbie's face before speaking again.

"Is there anything you'd like to do tonight Debbie? I have a few things in mind but I want you to enjoy this too baby". Her thumb gently rubbed to brunette’s cheek.

Debbie fought the urge to reach for Lou's free hand to place 2 fingers between her lips and suck on them. "I'd just like to please you Daddy. I want to be a good girl tonight so please don't make it too difficult Lou".

Lou's gentle hand on Debbie's cheek moved to a firm grip around Debbie's throat pressing on her pulse points and Lou could feel Debbie's breath catching in her throat. "Lou, huh? Do I have to give you another warning baby? Because we haven't even started to play properly yet and you've already started being a brat" she stated with a wink and let go of Debbie's throat, watching her try not to topple over. Debbie swallowed before resonding to Lou.

"Please Daddy. Don't give me a warning please. I'll be good. Please Daddy". Debbie watched as Lou’s arms crossed on her chest and Lou’s left eyebrow raised.

"I know you will baby. I'll let it slide tonight because you asked so nicely. Strip for me Debs and lie down on the bed".

"Yes Daddy". Lou watched her long enough to admire the way her bra held her breasts up before moving and setting her laptop on the dresser and making sure it was plugged in to a socket. She put on some soft music at a low volume so she could still hear the noises Debbie was making later on and put the time on the screen with the seconds visible to use later.

When she was finished setting up her laptop, she turned to face Debbie who had done exactly as Lou had asked and was now lying naked on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her breathing got shallower when Lou started slowly moving around the room to tease Debbie.

Lou opened the top drawer of the dresser and simultaneously checked the time. 10:30pm. Perfect. She grabbed a blindfold and a bullet vibrator from the drawer and slipped the bullet into the pocket of her suit pants so Debbie couldn't see it. She walked to the bed in a painstakingly slow pace while twirling the blindfold between her fingers.

"Baby girl, I'm going to put a blindfold on you and when I think you're ready you're going to listen to my orders to tell you to come. If you come before then, it won’t be a warning and you're going straight over my knee. Understood?"

"Yes Daddy". Lou watched Debbie’s timid nod.

At Debbie's confirmation, Lou put the blinfold over Debbie's eyes and bent down to kiss her. The kiss started to build in passion and Lou's hands started to wander. With her left hand she pulled and twisted at one of Debbie's nipples and with her right hand she ran her middle finger through Debbie's wetness and fucked her with two fingers until Debbie let out a gasp and arched her back. When her back arched, the pleasure was taken away. Lou just chuckled against Debbie's lips. She raised her right hand and brought her finger to Debbie's lips.

"Suck baby girl. I want to hear every single noise you make for me tonight". Debbie's lips wrapped around Lou's middle finger and she sucked eagerly. Being the tease she was, Debbie ran her tounge over Lou's finger like she was sucking on a cock. When she let out a moan, Lou quickly caught on and shoved her ring finger into Debbie’s mouth too. She pushed them down Debbie’s throat and when she fought a gag, Lou removed the blindfold.

"If you want that Deb, you need to ask".

When Debbie let go of Lou's fingers and looked at her through her eyelashes, she spoke. "Daddy, can I please suck on your cock?"

"Acting innocent won't work on me tonight princess. Yes you can suck on my cock. I'm going to put the bullet on the lowest setting and you're going to hold it against your clit for me. What else are you going to doing?"

Lou passed Debbie the vibrator that was now switched on and she let out a whimper when it made contact with her clit. Lou moved to the dresser again to get out the strap on. "I'm not going to come until I get your permission".

"There you go princess. You look so pretty like this. My sweet baby". Debbie moaned at Lou's words and at the sight of Lou with a cock attached to her hips. Lou sat at the bottom on the bed and like the good girl she was, Debbie stayed where she was without being prompted.

"You're going to have to beg for Daddy's cock Debbie. Do you want it?"

Instantly, Debbie started speaking. "Please Daddy, can I suck your cock? I want to make you feel good. I want you to fuck my mouth. Please Daddy".

"Come on then princess. You can suck Daddy's cock".

As soon as she had received permission, Debbie was on her knees in front of Lou with her lips wrapped around the tip of the strap-on. The base of the strap on was touching Lou's clit and she could feel it. The vibrator Lou had given her was still pressed against her clit and she moaned as she looked up at Lou with the fake cock in her mouth. Lou rested her hand on the back of Debbie's head and when Debbie reached the base of the strap, Lou gave her a few seconds before she started to fuck her throat. 

Lou could see the tears building in the corners of Debbie's eyes. As soon as one fell down Debbie's cheek, Lou pulled her off her cock. Debbie moved back out of Lou's reach and leaned forward to take the cock in her mouth again. She sucked the fake cock and bobbed her head up and down so that the base rubbed against Lou’s clit. She let Lou use her mouth until her thighs tightened around Debbie’s head and she came with a loud shout of her girlfriend’s name. Lou made sure she quick to loosen the grip of her thighs as soon as she could and she helped Debbie move to lie back down on the bed next to Lou.

"Good girl Debbie. Thank you Princess. You made Daddy feel so good. I want to make you cum now Debbie. Do you want my head between your legs eating you out softly or do you want me to fuck you hard with three fingers from behind like the slutty bitch you are?" Debbie moaned loudly which prompted Lou to glance quickly at Debbie who was behind her and then at the time on the clock she had set up on her laptop. It was 11:00pm.

"You have to tell me what you want Debs, or Daddy can’t make you feel good."

Debbie moaned again when she felt the remote control vibrator against her clit buzz faster. "I want you to cover my chest and thighs in hickeys and eat me out until I come Daddy. I want to see you when you do. I'm yours. Make sure I know please Lou". Lou’s heartbeat picked up in anticaption of what she had planned for later in the night. The best night of their lives. Hopefully.

"Thank you Debs. Give me the vibrator princess". Debbie handed over the vibrator and Lou threw it onto the floor after turning it off. She straddled Debbie and her lips attached to Debbie's neck to suck a dark purple mark onto Debbie's pulse point. Debbie moaned and Lou could feel her hips bucking from where she was straddling Debbie's hips on the bed.

Lou moved her mouth further down Debbie's body and left a mark where her neck met her shoulders and another one beneath her collarbone. Lou bit Debbie's earlobe and then she moved back to the first mark she'd left, right on Debbie's pulse point. She pulled the skin into her mouth and nibbled it until Debbie hissed in pain.

Lou kissed Debbie's lips, and for once she let Debbie take control. When Debbie's kisses starting to increase in intensity and neediness, Lou pulled her lips away but pulled Debbie’s bottom lip down with her thumb. I wasn’t as good as a kiss but it still some contact and it made Debbie’s breathing heavier. She quickly glanced at the time and then turned her attention back to Debbie who was pouting up at her. 40 minutes until midnight. Lou chuckled and raised her eyebrow at the woman beneath her.

"Tell me exactly what you want me to do baby girl. I might be nice and give it to you. You've already got some of the marks you asked for". Debbie opened her mouth to respond and Lou shifted her hips too the bed to suck Debbie's right nipple into her mouth. Instead of the words Debbie wanted to come out, a moan escaped. Lou pulled away, but when Debbie's mind was clear enough to speak again and she opened her mouth to speak, Lou switched to Debbie's other nipple which prompted another loud moan.

Lou relented and moved back to Debbie's collarbone, leaving small marks on her chest to mark her territory. Lou let Debbie continue and she managed to tell Lou what she wanted even though her words came out as gasps.

"Daddy. Lou, please. I'm dripping. I want you to leave your marks on my thighs, then take me over your knee to spank me 10 times while you choke me and then eat me out and make me cum. Please Lou".

Debbie's words made Lou moan and she moved her mouth down to Debbie's thighs. She spread Debbie's legs and was met with the smell of Debbie's arousal. Lou leaned in and sucked hard against the skin on Debbie's right thigh before switching to her left one. She left smaller marks on both of Debbie's thighs and sat up straight to admire her work. Debbie was a quivering mess on the bed below her.

"Look at you Debs, you're whimpering like a little slut. You're my little slut though. So precious. If you're going to act like a slut though I'll treat you like one, you need to get over my knees princess".

Debbie scrambled from her place on the bed and moved to stand at the foot of the bed, waiting for Lou. Lou could see Debbie's arousal dripping down her thighs, wetting the marks Lou had left behind. She sat down and patted her lap for Debbie to get over. 

When Debbie was in place, Lou ran a hand down her back and through the wetness between her thighs. Debbie squirmed so Lou landed a playful smack to both sides of Debbie's ass as a warning to stop her moving. Lou licked Debbie's arousal off her fingers and then placed that hand over Debbie's throat, just like she'd asked her. It was still a little wet and it made Debbie’s pussy throb in anticipation. When Lou was satisfied that she wasn't going to hurt Debbie she spoke again.

"My little slut wants to be hit, so she gets it. Ten times Debs. I'll keep count, you just worry about staying still. You’re such a squirmer even when you get me to hurt you".

Lou landed the first spank, fairly hard and Debbie moaned. What Lou wasn't expecting was for Debbie to say "one, thank you Daddy".

On the second spank, Debbie responded "two, thank you Daddy. It feels so good".

Lou rubbed Debbie’s soft skin before landing the third blow. “Three, more please Daddy”.

She landed the fourth and fifth in quick succession. “Four, five, thank you Lou”. Debbie licked her lips knowing she had just intentionally provoked Lou. The hand around Debbie’s throat disappeared for a few seconds while Lou admired the skin on Debbie’s ass which was a light pink now, before she sank her nails into Debbie’s ass. The hiss of pain her girlfriend made brought out the slightly more sadistic side of her. The chuckled at the white cresent shapes on Debbie’s perfect skin and then her hand wrapped back around the brat’s throat.

The sixth hit was the hardest so far and Debbie made sure that Lou knew it. “Fucking hell. Six”.

Number seven was even harder and it sent a wave of heat through Debbie’s body. “That’s seven Daddy”.

The eighth and ninth spanks were lighter but came straight after number seven. “Eight, nine...” Debbie was left anticipating he last hit for a whole minute but it felt a lot longer.

When the tenth and hardest spank came, Debbie let out a loud moan and said "ten, thank you Daddy. I'll be your good girl. Always".

Lou let go of her neck and pulled Debbie off her lap and up against her chest. “You’re always so good Debs. I have so much fun”. She rocked her girl against her whispering more words of comfort. When Debbie started grinding against her thigh, Lou looked at the clock. 11:48pm. She had 12 minutes to make Debbie come.

"Go lie on the bed for me princess. You've been such a good girl for me and good girls get rewards". Debbie did as she was told and Lou moved the laptop from the dresser to Debbie's night stand and she positioned the screen so it would be visible when she was lying between Debbie's thighs.

Lou kissed Debbie's lips and left a trail of kisses down Debbie's body until she reach her pussy. She placed a gentle kiss against Debbie's clit and licked from the bottom of her pussy to the top, swirling her tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Debbie's hips shot up in response and Lou held her hips down with a chuckle.

Lou started with small licks and gentle sucks until Debbie was begging her for more. Lou reached for one of Debbie's hands and held onto it. It was such a small thing but it made Debbie feel loved and safe, not just a quick fuck. 

With her other hand she thrust two fingers into Debbie's pussy. She looked up at the beauty before her and made eye contact while she ran her tongue up Debbie's pussy and a deep moan escaped her mouth as she threw her head back against the pillow. Lou knew it wouldn't take long to make her come. She'd been teasing her for an hour and a half. The clock showed 11:57pm. Lou kept the fingers moving inside Debbie's pussy but moved her mouth to speak to Debbie.

"You've been such a good girl for me tonight Debs. You can cum on my tongue princess. Let me taste you".

Lou lowered her mouth to Debbie's pussy again and doubled her efforts. Debbie's free hand moved to the back of Lou's head and her thighs tightened. 

She came shouting Lou's name and Lou coaxed her down from her high with gentle licks on her clit. When Debbie pushed her head away from the overstimulation, Lou sat on the bed and pulled Debbie into her arms and let her breathing return to normal.

Lou ran a hand through Debbie's hair which was splayed over her chest.

"Let's get you cleaned up Debs. I've something I want to ask you and you can say no. I won't be offended and it won’t change anything between us. Okay baby?" Lou lifted Debbie off the bed and helped her stand on her feet because her legs were still shaking.

"Ask me your question Lou. I can clean myself". They made their way to the bathroom to clean their bodies and Lou made sure to keep her arm around Debbie’s waist to stop her stumbling.

"Let me help you Debs. I know you trust me with all of you. You show me all the time, especially today. I trust you completely too. Look at you Debs. You're covered in my marks. You look so pretty. How does changing your name to Debbie Miller sound? You wanna be my wife baby?" Lou propped Debbie against the wall and dropped to one knee holding the ring box that had been hidden in her suit for the last 2 months.

"Lou... I- Oh my God. Are you serious?” Lou bit her lip and nodded timidly at a shocked Debbie.

“Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes. Please marry me Lou. I'm yours forever babe. Debbie Miller sounds so good!" Debbie slipped the ring onto her finger and wrapped Lou in a tight hug when she stood up. She covered Lou's face in kisses and grabbed her belt loops to tug their hips together.

“Happy New Year Debs. I love you so much. I don’t say it enough but I really do love you”. Lou pressed er forehead against Debbie’s and she closed her eyes to confess just how much she loved her fiance.

“I know Lou. I know. I love you too. So much, even if we show it in different ways. It’s lovely to hear you say it but the things you do everyday show me too. The coffee I get in bed every morning means ‘I love you’ and when you run my bath with bubbles that also means ‘I love you’. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you”. 

Tears threatened to spill out of both girl’s eyes and that just made the moment all the more special.

They made their way back to the bed and continued making love to each other through the night whispering how much they loved and appreciated each other. After all, it was the best night of their lives. Until the day they gor married. That was the best night of their lives.

—————

A/N - I have another similar work in progress.


End file.
